


Septiembre amarillo

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Para la actividad "Esa vez..." del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction para celebrar el cumpleaños de Zeno.Reto 1. Voces del cielo: Esa vez en la que Zeno escuchó la voz de los dioses dragones por primera vez.Reto 2. La próxima vez: Esa vez en la que Zeno pensó que algo andaba mal en él.Reto 3. Tentación irresistible:  Esa vez en la que Zeno probó la comida de Yoon por primera vez.Reto 4. Promesa egoista: Esa vez en la que Zeno enterró a su madre.Reto 5. La curiosidad mató al gato: Esa vez en la que Zeno probó una escama de Hakuryuu.





	1. Voces del cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “Esa vez…” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction, con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños de Zeno. Consiste en escribir one-shots teniendo como temática una de las opciones propuestas por los participantes de la actividad en el topic “El amanecer de Zeno” de este mismo foro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción nº 19: Esa vez en la que Zeno escuchó la voz de los dioses dragones por primera vez. (propuesto por mutemuia)

El pequeño Zeno de apenas cuatro años de edad apartó la vista de sus viejos juguetes fabricados con madera y paja para volver a mirar hacia la ventana.

Llevaba todo el día escuchando voces extrañas desde fuera de la cabaña. Al principio eran solo susurros que apenas podía oír al ser amortiguados por el ruido que hacía su madre mientras cocinaba en el fuego del hogar, pero según pasaba el tiempo se estaban volviendo cada vez más fuertes, ya casi imposibles de ignorar.

¿De quiénes eran esas voces? ¿Por qué eran fuertes y atronadoras como los rayos de las tormentas? ¿Ellos estaban enfadados? ¿Por qué?

Tenía miedo…

—¿Zeno? —le llamó su madre, claramente preocupada al percatarse de la inquietud de su hijo, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

—Mami… Diles que se callen… —solicitó el niño con voz temblorosa.

La mujer ladeó la cabeza confundida.

—¿Qué se calle quién? Aquí no hay nadie más que nosotros, mi niño —le dijo convencida.

Zeno frunció el ceño, ahora ligeramente molesto.

—Fuera… Esa gente grita… Gritar es malo… Son niños malos… Castígales… —trató de explicarse, tropezando con sus palabras en medio de su nerviosismo.

La mujer parpadeó, claramente aún confundida. Pero de todos modos se levantó y fue hasta la ventana que estaba señalando Zeno para asomarse por ella.

—Aquí no hay nadie, cariño —aseguro ella.

El ceño fruncido del niño se profundizó y fue también hacia la ventana, envalentonado por la presencia de su madre a pesar del miedo que todavía sentía, y la tiró de la falda en una muda petición que le levantara para que pudiera ver.

Ella lo entendió al instante y le cogió en brazos, permitiendo que el niño viera los alrededores de la casa a través de la ventana.

Solo había campo vacío, no podía verse ni a un alma.

—¿Lo ves? Ha debido ser solo tu imaginación —habló su madre, tratando de tranquilizarle dándole reconfortantes palmaditas en la espalda.

Sin embargo era imposible que Zeno se calmara sin más, porque a pesar de lo que le dijeran sus ojos aún podía oírles con total claridad.

Eran muchas, muchas voces. Unas más fuertes, otras más agudas, muchas graves y muy pocas suaves. Pero todas ellas compartían un tono seguro y autoritario que le ponía en alerta, como el que utilizaban sus padres cuando se avecinaba una regañina.

No podía alcanzar a entender lo que decían porque todas las voces hablaban a la vez, sobreponiéndose unas a otras, y las palabras que alcanzaba a escuchar eran extrañas y no las conseguía comprender. Eso solo conseguía inquietarle más, porque tenía la sensación de que lo que decían las voces era importante.

Se retorció en los brazos de su madre, buscando ampliar su campo de visión y encontrar el origen de las voces, pero seguía sin ver a nadie. Es más ahora que se fijaba en realidad las voces parecían venir de…

Zeno alzó la vista al cielo, dirigiéndola hacia el amplio firmamento del mismo color azul que sus ojos. Delineó con la vista los contornos de las dispersas nubes blancas como el algodón, ahora entrecerrando los ojos en busca de algo.

—Mami, allí —habló Zeno, buscando llamar la atención de su madre volviendo a tirar de su ropa a la vez que señalaba hacia arriba.

—¿Dónde, cariño? —inquirió la madre, escrutando el cielo en busca de lo que había llamado la atención de su hijo.

—Son ellos los que gritan. La gente que está arriba —declaró el niño totalmente convencido.

La mujer bajó la mirada hacia su hijo confundida, para luego sonreír tiernamente y revolverle el pelo de forma cariñosa.

—No hay nadie allí arriba. Esas formas blancas son nubes —le explicó con tono paciente.

Zeno volvió a fruncir el ceño e insistió:

—Hay gente. Están enfadados. Están gritando.

La mujer se rió por lo bajo, como si su hijo acabara de decir una broma graciosa, para luego bajarle al suelo a pesar de sus protestas.

—Créeme, Zeno. Allí arriba no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño, así que estate tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo para luego volver al lado del fuego para seguir preparando la comida.

Zeno hizo un mohín de inconformidad, pero decidió callar porque había entendido que era inútil insistir.

No sabía porque, pero su madre no podía oír las voces de esa gente que vivía en alguna parte del cielo. Solo podía escucharlas él.

Zeno volvió a alzar la mirada hacia la ventana. Desde su baja estatura apenas alcanzaba a ver una franja del cielo azul, pero tenía una idea. Correteó hacia un taburete bajo en el que él solía sentarse para comer, y lo llevó a rastras trabajosamente hacia la ventana para luego subirse en él.

Su madre siguió sus movimientos con la mirada de forma vigilante, pero no dijo nada mientras su hijo volvía a mirar el exterior gracias a la altura adicional del taburete, ahora alcanzando a ver por encima del poyato de la ventana.

El niño siguió en esa posición durante unos minutos, simplemente contemplando el cielo y concentrándose en escuchar, tratando de comprender lo que las atronadoras voces decían porque era algo que solo él podía hacer y seguía sintiendo esa inquietud que le impedía ignorarlas.

—Mami —volvió a llamarla Zeno después de unos minutos, aún sin abandonar su posición.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le preguntó ella paciente.

—¿Qué es un tifón? —preguntó él tranquilamente, porque era una de las extrañas palabras que más estaba repitiendo la gente del cielo.

Ante la extraña pregunta la mujer no pudo evitar volver a apartar la atención de su tarea para fijarse en su hijo, el cual ahora la miraba por encima del hombro esperando una respuesta expectante.

—¿Dónde has escuchado esa palabra? —le preguntó, comenzando a inquietarse ahora ella también.

El niño señaló hacia el cielo como muda respuesta.

La mujer palideció visiblemente y su sonrisa se tornó tensa, algo que ni siquiera al niño le pasó desapercibido.

—¿Mami? —inquirió Zeno, ahora preocupado por el prolongado mutismo de su madre que solo le miraba fijamente incrédula, y juraría que un poco asustada.

Sin embargo la mujer pareció reaccionar ante la voz de su hijo, apresurándose en levantarse para ir a cogerle en brazos y alejarle de la ventana sin decir ni una palabra.

El niño estaba tan sorprendido por la repentina reacción de su madre que no protestó. Aunque se las arregló para echar una última mirada al exterior por encima del hombro de su madre.

En el horizonte se atisbaba una enorme nube oscura.

Durante la siguiente semana un intenso tifón asoló toda la región. Los cultivos quedaron arrasados, los ríos se desbordaron y muchas personas perecieron y se quedaron sin hogar.

Zeno permaneció ajeno a la mayor parte de esos hechos refugiado en la seguridad de su hogar, que milagrosamente resultó casi intacto aún después de tanta calamidad. Sin embargo no pudo estar tranquilo por las fuertes voces de la gente del cielo que ahora no dejaban de gritar ni si siquiera por la noche, impidiéndole dormir. En esas ocasiones solo conseguía conciliar el sueño tapándose los oídos en un intento de acallarlas y acurrucándose en el reconfortante abrazo de su madre.

Su madre fue muy paciente y cariñosa con él, no paraba de consolarle y decirle que todo estaría bien mientras él lloraba asustado. Sin embargo incluso para el pequeño Zeno era evidente que ella también estaba preocupada e inquieta.

Zeno tenía miedo.

¿Qué estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué solo él podía oír esas voces? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Por qué estaban enfadados?

Las preguntas sin respuesta se acumulaban.

A la semana siguiente, cuando el tifón amainó, su madre le sacó de casa para llevarle a conocer a un hombre.

Él era un anciano que podía escuchar a la gente del cielo al igual que él. Le dijo que esas voces eran de los dioses y que Zeno podía oírlas porque había sido bendecido por los cielos, porque le habían considerado digno de semejante don. Le explicó que debía sentirse agradecido y no temeroso, que en el futuro esas voces le marcarían el camino a seguir para poder ayudar a mucha gente y él le enseñaría a comprenderlas y controlarlas.

Zeno se sintió aliviado.

 


	2. La próxima vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción nº 21: Esa vez en la que Zeno pensó que algo andaba mal en él. (propuesto por mutemuia)

Tres de los cuatro guerreros dragones regresaban finalmente al castillo después de una ardua batalla que se había alargado durante varias semanas. Desde que la salud del Rey Hiryuu comenzó a empeorar, las revueltas en el Reino no habían hecho más que aumentar.

Todo esto estaba siendo agotador para ellos tanto física como emocionalmente. Ya que el hecho de estar alejados de su Rey cuando este se encontraba en un estado tan vulnerable les tenía en un constante estado de inquietud y tensión.

—Bienvenidos —les saludó Zeno con una amplia sonrisa, saliendo a recibirles en la puerta de entrada como era habitual.

Los tres le devolvieron la sonrisa en mayor o menor medida, porque también se sentían aliviados de volver a ver a su risueño hermano menor después de tanto tiempo.

El dragón amarillo, como no tenía un poder que fuera considerado necesario en el campo de batalla, había asumido el rol de quedarse junto al debilitado Hiryuu en el castillo para cuidarle. Algo que agradecían los demás ya que, aunque no pudieran percibir el estado del dragón rojo a través de su vínculo espiritual, sabían que mientras el aura dorada de su compañero dragón se mantuviera tranquila significaba que todo estaba bien. Eso había ayudado mucho a la hora de disminuir su estrés.

—Estamos de vuelta, Ouryuu —le saludó Guen devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras que Abi hacía un discreto asentimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento a sus palabras y Shuten se limitaba a bufar y apartar la mirada con un leve gesto de molestia—. ¿Todo bien durante nuestra ausencia?

—Nada fuera de lo común —aseguró el rubio a la vez que se apartaba de en frente de la puerta y les hacía un gesto con la mano animándoles a entrar. Estos le hicieron caso sin rechistar porque estaban agotados y avanzaron por el lujoso pasillo del castillo con pasos lentos y pesados mientras Zeno les seguía de cerca y les iba poniendo al día—. El estado de nuestro Rey sigue más o menos igual. Su estómago sigue delicado, pero me he asegurado de que no deje de comer dándole cosas ligeras. Aparte de eso sigue tan animoso que siempre. A pesar de que los médicos insisten en que debe reposar se niega a dejar de impartirle clases al joven príncipe por las tardes.

—Era de esperar de este estúpido Rey. Terco hasta el final —espetó Shuten.

—Cuidado con esa bocaza, Ryokuryuu —le reprendió Guen como era habitual.

—Nos gustaría ver al Rey para darle un reporte personalmente —habló Abi serenamente, dirigiéndose a Zeno e ignorando el jaleo que estaban montando los otros dos dragones a su espalda.

—Ahora está reposando. Si vuestro reporte no es muy urgente, creo que sería mejor que esperéis hasta la tarde para visitarle —le dijo Zeno frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Abi confundido y levemente preocupado, llamando la atención de los otros dos que dejaron de discutir para prestarles atención—. ¿Acaso no dijiste que su estado no había empeorado?

—Así es, tranquilos. No me miréis así, a nuestro Rey no le pasa nada grave —les aseguró el rubio con tono tranquilizador y haciendo gestos apaciguadores con las manos—. Simplemente nuestro Rey estaba tan emocionado con vuestra inminente llegada que apenas ha dormido esta noche, aunque finalmente cayó rendido al alba. Por eso creo que es mejor que recupere el sueño perdido. He dado orden de que no se le moleste.

—Ese estúpido Rey —volvió a espetar Shuten, y esta vez el dragón blanco no le reprendió porque estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo consentiste que hiciera semejante cosa en su estado, Ouryuu? —le reprendió Abi con tono severo por su parte.

—Lo intenté, juro que lo intenté —aseguró el rubio después de suspirar pesadamente—. Me he pasado toda la noche intentando de todo para hacerle dormir. Pero cada vez que parecía que finalmente había caído dormido, volvía a abrir los ojos al instante después y me preguntaba si os sentía más cerca que antes. Me lo preguntaba continuamente, a pesar de que yo le insistía en que no cometerías la temeridad de viajar de noche sin necesidad. Pero no había manera.

—Estúpido terco —volvió a espetar el dragón verde molesto.

—En vez de madurar con la edad cada vez se vuelve más como un chiquillo malcriado —refunfuñó Abi entrecerrando los ojos—. Ya tendré una charla seria con él sobre esto más tarde.

—Suena como si nuestro Rey te hubiera ocasionado muchos problemas, Ouryuu —habló Guen, poniendo su mano humana sobre el hombro de Zeno para darle un apretón amistoso—. Gracias por cuidar de Hiryuu y esforzarte tanto en nuestra ausencia, pero también tienes que cuidar de ti mismo. Si te has pasado la noche en vela tú también deberías estar descansando —le reprendió, obviamente preocupado, y Zeno sonrió tiernamente. El dragón blanco seguía siendo tan sobreprotector como siempre.

—Lo hago con mucho gusto, y una noche sin dormir no me va a matar. De ninguna manera podía consentir que llegarais al castillo y no hubiera nadie para recibiros adecuadamente —explicó el rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Pues ya has cumplido, así que retírate a tus aposentos para descansar —le ordenó Guen con tono intransigente—. Después de todo nosotros también tenemos que ir a asearnos. No podemos presentarnos ante nuestro Rey con estas fachas —añadió mirando con desagrado sus ropas desgastadas y sucias por las penalidades que habían pasado en el campo de batalla.

—Es cierto. Me muero por tomar un buen baño —concordó Abi, mientras miraba un mechón de su cabello azulado con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y tampoco me vendría mal un corte de pelo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

—A mi me parece que tú pelo está perfectamente según está. No merece la pena perder el tiempo con esas cosas —aseguró Guen con un ademán despreocupado.

Abi frunció profundamente el ceño y le miró con sus afilados ojos dorados con clara desaprobación.

—Como se nota que te has criado entre desarrapados —le echó en cara el dragón azul. Guen frunció el ceño molesto y abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo porque Abi siguió hablando—: Escúchame bien. En el campo de batalla es comprensible que no podamos cuidar de nuestro aspecto, pero no es de recibo estar con esas fachas desgreñadas que tienes tú en el castillo. Debemos mantener una buena imagen porque aquí somos los máximos representantes de nuestro Rey. Sería una deshonra para él que todos los nobles anduvieran cuchicheando sobre nuestra falta de decoro o de higiene.

—Lo dices como si no me aseara nunca —se quejó Guen ofendido.

—Creo que te estás sobrepasando un poco, Seiryuu —trató de mediar Zeno con un gesto apaciguador, pero como siempre en esas ocasiones fue ignorado.

—Como si a mi me importara lo que piensen esa panda de estirados —añadió Shuten por su parte, para después bufar y apartar la mirada.

—De todos modos las greñas que tienes ahora mismo no son para nada aceptables —le echo en cara el dragón azul, señalando a Guen acusadoramente—. Pareces un vagabundo cualquiera que se ha colado en el castillo, así no puedes imponer autoridad.

—¿Un vagabundo? —murmuró el dragón blanco, obviamente impactado.

—Y tu melena descuidada tampoco es aceptable, ¿vas a dejar que te crezca hasta el suelo? —continuó Abi, señalando esta vez al dragón verde.

—No exageres, cabeza de pájaro. No lo tengo tan largo, y de todos modos da igual que esté un poco más largo o más corto. Con recogérmelo en una coleta es suficiente —se defendió Shuten tercamente.

—No me dejáis otra opción —declaró Abi entrecerrando sus ojos de dragón con expresión determinada—. Vais a venir ahora mismo conmigo y me aseguraré de que adecenten ese nido de pájaros que tenéis por pelo.

—Tú eres el que tiene cabeza de pájaro, cretino, y no pienso ir a ninguna parte contigo —se negó rotundamente el dragón verde y Guen se puso a su lado para luego asentir dando a entender que él tampoco estaba dispuesto.

—Claro que vais a venir. Vamos a ir todos a que nos corten el pelo —ordenó de forma intransigente para luego mirar de reojo al rubio, que estaba a comenzando a alejarse discretamente, y también le señaló con el ceño fruncido—. Y no creas que tú vas a librarte, Ouryuu. También te vendrá bien que te corten un poco esa melena que tienes.

—Estoy bien así —trató de excusarse el rubio, esforzándose por encontrar una escusa rápida porque conocía lo extremo que podía llegar a ser su hermano cuando era obstinado, y a este paso no le extrañaría que les dejara a todos calvos—. Me he cortado el pelo hace poco —aseguró sin pensar.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? —le preguntó Abi alzando una ceja escéptico, oliéndose que se trataba de una escusa.

Zeno se apresuró en pensar la respuesta, pero entonces su mente se quedó en blanco.

Afortunadamente alguno de sus otros dos hermanos habló y Abi se entretuvo enzarzándose en otra discusión con ellos, porque el rubio se sentía incapaz de hablar mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad.

¿Por qué no recordaba la última vez que se había cortado el pelo? Era una tontería, algo estúpido, pero por algún motivo el hecho de no saberlo le aterraba y se obligó a pensar profundamente en ello. No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo porque no notaba su pelo especialmente largo, lo notaba igual que siempre… ¿igual que siempre? Si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hizo su pelo estaría más largo… su pelo crecería… ¿Su pelo crecería…?

—Ouryuu —le llamó una voz a la vez que notaba una mano posarse en su hombro, sacándole bruscamente de sus pensamientos. El rubio alzó la mirada sobresaltado para encontrarse con sus tres hermanos frente a él con expresiones de preocupación. El que le había hablado debía ser Guen porque era el que estaba tocándole el hombro con su mano humana—. Ouryuu, ¿estás bien?

Zeno parpadeó repetidamente, tratando de concentrarse solamente en responder a la pregunta que su hermano le acababa de hacer. De repente se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración y se obligó a volver a hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones. Aunque le daba la impresión de que el aire se había quedado sin oxigeno porque seguía sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

—Estoy bien —respondió a pesar de todo el rubio, tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanos forzando una sonrisa—. Solo un poco cansado.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó el dragón blanco escéptico—. No te ves para nada bien, estás pálido como una sábana. ¿No estarás enfermo verdad? —preguntó a la vez que alzaba una mano, como si quisiera tocarle la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarle, Zeno dio un rápido paso atrás librándose de su agarre en un acto reflejo.

Todos se sorprendieron por su repentina acción, incluido el mismo Zeno. Pero, por alguna razón, sentía un rechazo visceral a que alguien tocara su piel directamente ahora mismo. Se sentía enfermo, casi con ganas de vomitar, y si cedía la impulso eso sería malo por varios motivos.

Sus hermanos ya estaban lo suficientemente preocupados, no quería añadir más carga a sus espaldas.

Solo tenía que escaparse de las miradas fijas de sus compañeros cuanto antes. Necesitaba estar a solas para tranquilizarse y recomponerse. Así que alzó las manos en un gesto que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador y les dijo:

—Tal vez Hakuryuu tenga razón y sí que esté un poco enfermo. Así que me gustaría retirarme a mis aposentos para descansar —les dijo con un tono de voz bastante normal a pesar del nudo que sentía aprisionándole la garganta.

—Desde luego no luces para nada bien —concordó Abi, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. No es sano pasar noches sin dormir, y conociéndote no me extrañaría que hayas trasnochado varias veces por culpa de nuestro Rey.

—No deberías forzarte tanto, idiota —le reprendió Shuten.

—Mejor vete a descansar a tus aposentos cuanto antes —le sugirió Guen por su parte—. Parece que te vas a caer desmayado en cualquier momento. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no estoy tan mal para eso. Puedo ir perfectamente solo —aseguró el rubio mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ellos dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para luego hacerles un gesto de despedida con la mano, esforzándose por sonreír tranquilizadoramente—. Pero te haré caso y me marcharé ya. Nos veremos por la tarde después del almuerzo en los aposentos del rey Hiryuu.

—No es necesario que vengas si no te encuentras bien. Ya te pondremos al tanto mañana —le dijo Guen, obviamente todavía preocupado.

—Está bien, entonces haré eso. Gracias —le tomó la palabra el rubio, agradeciéndole sinceramente para sus adentros porque ahora realmente no se sentía con cabeza para tratar asuntos del Reino.

Zeno solo quería estar solo. Estar solo y pensar… O quizás no. No sabía si quería seguir pensando en todas las cosas raras que estaba descubriendo sobre sí mismo… sobre su cuerpo… Una detrás de otra. No quería seguir pensando en las posibles implicaciones, pero no podía evitarlo.

El dragón amarillo les dio la espalda a sus hermanos, porque ya no creía poder seguir mostrándoles una expresión serena, y apresuró su paso por el pasillo en dirección a sus aposentos.

—Pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácilmente, Ouryuu —insistió Abi a pesar de todo, alzando la voz para asegurarse de que su hermano  menor pudiera oírle—. La próxima vez te cortarás el pelo con nosotros sin falta.

A Zeno se le subió la bilis a la garganta y sufrió un violento escalofrío a la vez que casi daba un traspié. Pero se obligó a recomponerse rápidamente, tragando fuertemente y siguiendo su camino para luego obligarse a responder sin mirar atrás:

—Sí, la próxima vez —prometió con un leve temblor en la voz que afortunadamente pasó desapercibido.

Esa próxima vez nunca llegó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os sorprenderá que haya actualizado tan rápido, pero es que el asunto tiene truco XD  
> La explicación es que ya tenía escrito la mayor parte de este aporte desde hace bastante tiempo, solo he tenido que editarlo y pulirlo, de ahí la velocidad.  
> La verdad es que como soy tan desastre tengo varios escritos de ideas dispersas a medio terminar, sobre todo de Zeno (unos porque la musa me abandonó a medio camino y otras porque les faltaba algo y no me terminaban de convencer), y ahora estoy aprovechando para revisarlos y ver si puedo sacar provecho de alguno de ellos. También tengo una continuación de este escrito centrado en la época de los dragones actuales, pero si finalmente lo publico seguramente lo haga en un fanfic a parte más adelante. En ese entonces ya haría una referencia a que es una secuela de este aporte en concreto.  
> Durante todo este verano no he escrito mucho y he estado bastante inactiva por aquí, entre otros motivos porque el calor intenso es un asesino de musas, pero ahora espero volver a retomar un poco el ritmo y Zeno es el mejor para volverá a calentar motores, al menos para mi. ¡Y para celebrar mi regreso a la acción que mejor que hacer aporte doble! XD  
> ¡Nos veremos pronto con mi siguiente aporte para esta actividad!


	3. Tentación irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción nº 26: Esa vez en la que Zeno probó la comida de Yoon por primera vez. (propuesto por Demonocracy)

Zeno había seguido a Yona hasta los acantilados de Awa, sabiendo que iba al encuentro de Ryokuryuu, y como no podía ser de otra manera él se acercó para escuchar su conversación a escondidas.

Después de todo, espiar se había convertido en su pasatiempo predilecto durante estas últimas semanas, mientras seguía a la reencarnación de Hiryuu en su viaje para buscar a los guerreros dragones.

 Zeno escuchó los intentos fallidos de Yona por tocar el instrumento musical de Jae-ha, y las consiguientes burlas del dragón verde al respecto. Él mismo tuvo que contener su risa para evitar ser descubierto.

La música tampoco había sido uno de los puntos fuertes del Rey Hiryuu, esa similitud le resulto nostálgica.

Siguió escuchándoles hablar y, ciertamente, las interacciones de ellos dos le parecían tan lindas. Se podía palpar en el aire la complicidad que compartían.

—Eres una molestia, pequeña, insegura, y sin poder alguno —escuchó que decía Jae-ha.

—¿Me estás insultando?—inquirió Yona en respuesta, pareciendo ligeramente ofendida.

—Viniste hasta aquí buscándome. Realmente eres una molestia —continuó el dragón verde.

Zeno suspiró. Desde luego los Ryokuryuus eran tercos, y muchas veces tampoco sabían medir sus palabras.

—No te preocupes. Ya no te pediré que vengas conmigo. Nos vemos —escuchó que se despedía Yona de forma evasiva. Ante esto Zeno se atrevió a asomarse un poco por encima de la roca tras la que se estaba escondiendo, justo  a tiempo para ver cómo Jae-ha la retenía agarrándola de la mano. Zeno sonrió, sabiendo por ese gesto que Ryokuryuu ya había caído definitivamente ante el encanto de la chica—. No te entiendo, Jae-ha —añadió ella por su parte, pareciendo realmente confundida.

—Soy un chico muy directo y honesto. Me gusta pasar la noche con una chica linda —se excusó Jae-ha, aparentando una indiferencia y despreocupación que el dragón amarillo sabía que en realidad no sentía.

Podía sentir al espíritu de Ryokuryuu rugir a través de su vínculo, seguramente gritándole que permaneciera al lado de su Rey el mayor tiempo posible. ¿Realmente le costaba tanto ser sincero?

Zeno se alejó, decidiendo dejarles un poco de intimidad para estrechar sus lazos que sabía que necesitaban, y tomó el camino de vuelta a Awa con deliberada lentitud, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ahora que la señorita por fin había vencido la resistencia de Ryokuryuu a aceptar lo inevitable, ya tenía a tres guerreros dragones bajo su ala. Solo le faltaba uno. Ouryuu, el mismo Zeno.

El dragón amarillo volvió a suspirar pesadamente.

Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que comenzaran a buscarle, muy poco tiempo teniendo en cuenta lo decidida que había demostrado ser Yona. La verdadera cuestión era si Zeno iba a permitir que le encontraran o no…

El dragón inmortal había estado examinando a la chica desde la distancia durante mucho tiempo, juzgándola y sopesando si era digna heredera de Hiryuu.

Al principio, cuando su potencial estaba siendo malgastado mientras actuaba como una princesa caprichosa, lo había dudado seriamente. Sin embargo desde que huyó del castillo ella no había dejado de cambiar y evolucionar favorablemente de forma sorprendente.

¿Merecía que Zeno la diera un voto de confianza?

La respuesta era sí. Si el dragón amarillo había llegado a albergar todavía alguna duda al respecto, los últimos acontecimientos en Awa y las acciones que ella había realizado sin duda habían terminado de disiparlas.

Sin embargo…

Todavía había algo que le retenía. Algo que hacía que Zeno dudara de dar ese último paso y mostrase ante ella y sus hermanos dragones como estaba deseando, como su sangre y su alma le estaba gritando que hiciera.

Era una tentación casi irresistible, pero Zeno tenía siglos de experiencia en ser paciente, así que dudaba que quedara en el mundo algo que pudiera tentarle lo suficiente como para torcer su voluntad. Había tenido tiempo más que de sobra para probarlo todo, así que era imposible…

—¡Hey, muchacho! —escuchó que gritaba alguien y Zeno se sobresaltó.

Miró a sus alrededores, ligeramente desorientado, para percatarse que había terminado caminando de vuelta a la animada fiesta que aún continuaba en el puerto.

Le pasaba a menudo, eso de perderse en sus pensamientos y encontrarse en un lugar diferente cuando quería darse cuenta. Pero no debería permitirse algo así cuando estaba tratando de ocultarse. Si se descuidaba…

—¡Te estoy hablando a ti, muchacho! —vio que le llamaba un hombre, uno de los piratas si recordaba bien, que a primera vista se veía que estaba totalmente borracho—. ¡Ven con nosotros y diviértete, diviértete! —exclamó, y antes de que a Zeno le diera tiempo a escabullirse el hombre ya había tirado de su capa, con una fuerza superior a la que esperaba de alguien ebrio, y se encontró sentado en el suelo junto a él y el resto de sus compañeros que no parecían estar en sus cinco sentidos más que él—. ¡Esto es una fiesta, no está permitido estar sobrio! ¡Bebe, bebe! —casi le ordenó a la vez que le hacía agarrar una copa de sake y le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo confiadamente, cortándole cualquier vía de escape. El resto de hombres también le jalearon para que lo hiciera.

En un primer momento Zeno miró a su alrededor, en busca del resto de dragones.

Al percibir que no había ninguno cerca consideró que era mejor seguirle un poco la corriente a estos hombres, porque sería contraproducente que montaran un escándalo y alguien más se pudiera fijar en él. Así que cedió y se bebió la copa de sake de un solo trago.

Los hombres le vitorearon y se apresuraron en seguir llenándole la copa, mientras Zeno las bebía una detrás de otra como si de agua se tratara. Después de todo su poder no le permitía embriagarse, y solo tenía que aguantar hasta que los borrachos se distrajeran con alguna otra cosa y se olvidaran de él. A simple vista algo fácil, pero los piratas parecían haber desarrollado una extraña predilección por Zeno, tal vez por ser “el nuevo” del grupo, y comenzaron a relatarle todo tipo de cosas, desde batallas a muerte obviamente exageradas hasta desastrosos fracasos amorosos que habían vivido.

Zeno les escuchó cordialmente, prestándoles atención a medias y manteniéndose vigilante por si los guerreros dragones se acercaban. Aunque dudaba que eso pudiera pasar porque la última vez que les había visto parecían muy embriagados como para moverse del sitio.

Así que al final se permitió relajarse un poco y comenzó a participar en las conversaciones. Después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no se le presentaba una oportunidad como esta, y necesitaba practicar sus interacciones sociales por si en algún momento se unía al grupo del nuevo Hiryuu. Así que no tenía nada de malo, incluso a él le venía bien distenderse un poco a veces para variar. Además de que dudaba que estos hombres le fueran a recordar a la mañana siguiente después de todo el alcohol que estaban ingiriendo.

—Es un desperdicio que sea un chico, sería tan buena esposa —escuchó que se lamentaba uno de los piratas exageradamente, pareciendo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿De quién hablas, señor? —se atrevió a preguntar Zeno de forma casual.

—De Yun-kun. ¿De quién más? —le dijo el hombre como si fuera obvio, siendo secundado por los demás, que también comenzaron a lamentarse por ese hecho como si fuera una catástrofe a nivel mundial.

Ah. Debían estarse refiriendo al joven muchacho que viajaba con la princesa. Mientras espiaba ya se había dado cuenta de que él se había vuelto bastante popular entre los piratas, pero no de hasta qué punto.

—Su comida es manjar de dioses —escuchó que decía uno de ellos, entre los muchos cumplidos y halagos que le estaban dirigiendo entre unos y otros al muchacho. Eso le llamó la atención.

—¿Tan rica es su comida? —se preguntó Zeno para sí mismo.

Ciertamente el olor había sido bueno las veces que había estado cerca mientras cocinaba, pero nunca había tenido ocasión de probarla.

—¿No has probado la comida de Yun-kun? ¡Eso es un pecado! — exclamó el hombre que seguía abrazándole por los hombros, que al parecer había alcanzado a oírle. El resto de hombres se apresuraron en secundarle, pareciendo escandalizados por la simple idea—. Ten, come, come. No puedes morir sin haber catado las delicias de Yun-kun —le dijo a la vez que le acercaba un plato de comida de los que había cerca y que hasta ahora Zeno había ignorado.

El dragón amarillo se quedó mirando el plato dudoso. A simple vista era un plato de sopa normal, podía distinguir algunos ingredientes comunes, no parecía para tanto. Sin embargo, ante las reiteradas exclamaciones de los piratas instándole a comer, cedió nuevamente y agarró la cuchara que le ofrecían.

Al menos agradecía que se tratara de una sopa. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido que masticar para comer algo sólido y no quería experimentar para ver si su boca recordaba cómo hacerlo con tantos testigos concentrados en él. Bastante que se las había arreglado para agarrar la cuchara con naturalidad.

Beber sí que lo hacía a menudo porque era muy molesto tener la garganta seca, pero hacía tanto que no comía que casi había olvidado cómo era no sentirse hambriento.

Finalmente, para deleite de sus entusiastas espectadores, se metió la cucharada de sopa en la boca.

Zeno no pudo evitar abrir ampliamente los ojos sorprendido. Este sabor, era…

No pudo contenerse y se apresuró en tomar otra cucharada en un acto reflejo, esta vez deteniéndose en saborear para que la sopa tuviera tiempo de estimular a sus viejas papilas gustativas oxidadas por la falta de uso.

—Está delicioso —reconoció Zeno finalmente, con visible incredulidad, antes de proceder a devorar a toda velocidad el resto del plato para diversión de los piratas que le rodeaban.

—¡Otro que ha caído ante las milagrosas habilidades culinarias de Yun-kun! ¡Brindemos por ello! —exclamó uno de ellos, y todos le siguieron la corriente como si ese acontecimiento realmente fuera merecedor de una gran celebración.

—¡Brindemos porque Yun-kun se convierta en Yun-chan en la próxima vida y podamos casarnos! —añadió otro.

—Entonces te retaré a un duelo y seré yo el que pida su mano —intervino confiado otro.

—Seré yo el que os patee el trasero a los dos y me quede con Yun-chan, par de idiotas.

—Sería Yun-chan la que os patearía a todos antes de aceptar convertirse en vuestra esposa, pandilla de incompetentes. Aquí yo soy el único digno de tal honor.

—¡Yun-chan, te amo!

Los piratas siguieron gritando, discutiendo y soltando exclamaciones sin sentido mientras el sake y la comida iba de unas manos a otras.

Aunque Zeno ya no les estaba prestando casi atención porque estaba demasiado concentrado devorando todas las comidas que había preparado ese tal Yun que quedaban a su alcance. Afortunadamente su boca recordaba perfectamente cómo masticar.

Realmente todo estaba delicioso, y se atrevía a asegurarlo a pesar de que creía que había olvidado cómo sabía algo delicioso. Su estómago dormido durante quién sabe cuántos años o siglos volvió a la vida, gruñendo y exigiendo que le llenara con más y más de esa comida que sabía… que sabía como estar de vuelta en casa después de un viaje lleno de penalidades. No sabía cómo describirlo de otra forma porque tampoco recordaba referencias para poder comparar.

En algún momento el hombre que se había mantenido encima de él y sosteniéndole en el sitio se apartó para comenzar una acalorada discusión con otro pirata, seguramente de algún tema estúpido.

Esa habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para que Zeno se escabullera lejos desapercibidamente, sin embargo se encontró quedándose con ellos disfrutando de la comida, la bebida y las charlas sin sentido hasta que la fiesta terminó cuando los piratas y las gentes de Awa estuvieron demasiado agotados para continuar.

Zeno realmente se divirtió como hacía muchos años que no hacía, o tal vez no se había permitido hacer.

Fue agradable. Era bueno tener el estómago lleno.

Al día siguiente retomó su tarea de espionaje, observando a Yona y su grupo despedirse de las gentes de Awa para luego marcharse rumbo al bosque.

Fue testigo de la última muestra de terquedad de Jae-ha, que tuvo que ser bajado por Seiryuu del árbol en el que se estaba ocultando antes de finalmente reconocer que se unía al grupo.

Pronto comenzaron a hablar de buscar a Ouryuu, tal y como había esperado. Sus hermanos dragones comenzaron a discutir quién sería el que le rastrearía.

Zeno sonrió. Eran tan lindos. Lástima que no le fueran a encontrar si él no se lo permitía.

Zeno aún tenía sus dudas. Se debatía entre las ventajas y los inconvenientes que supondría unirse a ellos, o por el contrario permanecer oculto. Pero, en ese último caso, ¿hasta cuándo se ocultaría? ¿Hasta que se aburriera y decidiera unirse? ¿Hasta que ellos se cansaran de buscarle? ¿Quería él que se rindieran en buscarle? ¿Qué quería Zeno exactamente?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, pero al menos había algo que sabía con certeza. Lo que más quería Zeno ahora mismo, lo que estaba exigiéndole su estómago, era que volviera a llenarse con esa comida deliciosa que había traído a su aletargado apetito de vuelta a la vida.

Fue por eso que, mientras su estómago rugía y se le caía la baba ante la simple visión de que ese tal Yun iba a ponerse a cocinar, tomó una decisión.

Ya estaba bien de darle demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, de seguir debatiéndose con preguntas sin respuesta. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, demasiado tiempo siendo paciente. Ya era hora de pasar a la acción, de dejarse guiar por su corazón que ansiaba unirse al nuevo Hiryuu y su grupo. Su estómago volvió a gruñir. Y también hacerle caso a su estómago que ansiaba esa comida con sabor hogareño, ¿por qué no?

Después de todo, al parecer seguía habiendo tentaciones irresistibles incluso para él. Tuvo que reconocerlo cuando finalmente salió de su escondite y fue como polilla atraída hacia la luz en dirección a la carne que estaban comenzando a preparar Yona y el muchacho con tan prodigioso talento culinario.

Más tarde, cuando quedó al descubierto que él era Ouryuu y tenía su estómago nuevamente lleno de buena comida, se presentó oficialmente al grupo.

Cuando agarró las manos de Yun para sacudirlas y saludarle, sonrió ampliamente a la vez que decía con voz cantarina y sincera desde el fondo de su corazón y su estómago satisfecho:

—Mucho gusto. Espero con ansias más comida deliciosa.

¿Qué había de malo en ceder ante las tentaciones irresistibles?

A pesar de ser inmortal seguía siendo humano. Uno que tenía deseos egoístas, que ansiaba volver a ser querido y sentirse vivo comiendo comida deliciosa en buena compañía.

Darse cuenta de eso le hizo inmensamente feliz, y fue gracias a las talentosas manos de este humilde muchacho.

Aun así meses después, cuando la verdad del poder de Ouryuu fue revelada, junto con todo lo que eso implicaba, y fue cuestionado sobre por qué no había decidido unirse a Yona hasta ese preciso momento, él les mencionó todos sus motivos menos el último, aquel que al final terminó siendo simultáneamente el más determinante y el más banal.

Porque la gran influencia que había tenido en su decisión la tentación de poder comer la deliciosa comida de Yun todos los días junto a todos ellos sería otro secreto que se guardaría para sí mismo.

Zeno no sería Zeno sin tener algún secreto bajo la manga.

 


	4. Promesa egoista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción nº 20: Esa vez en la que Zeno enterró a su madre. (propuesto por mutemuia)

Zeno se encontraba trabajando en el escritorio de su despacho en el castillo Hiryuu.

Ser líder de tribu era un trabajo mucho más engorroso de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar, sobre todo con lo mucho que se estaba incrementando el territorio que estaba bajo su jurisdicción con las últimas alianzas. Por muchos asistentes que tuviera trabajando a su cargo al final su firma como líder de tribu siempre era requerida y tenía que revisar torres y torres de documentos que nunca parecían tener fin.

Cuando aceptó beber la sangre de Ouryuu para servir a Hiryuu no era precisamente un trabajo de oficina lo que se esperaba. Pero, por otro lado, qué más podía hacer si su poco llamativo poder de sanación no era útil en las batallas. No podía quejarse porque le terminaran enredando con el engorroso papeleo.

Se escuchó un leve toquecito en la puerta, ante el cual Zeno dio permiso para que entraran en un acto reflejo sin molestarse en levantar la vista del complicado documento que estaba revisando y no terminaba de entender.

Uno de sus asistentes entró y, tras un breve saludo y reverencia, le hizo entrega las misivas que habían traído los mensajeros dirigidas para él dejándolas en un rincón de su abarrotado escritorio, como era habitual cada día.

Zeno le agradeció y despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, aún enfrascado en su lectura, y el discreto asistente se apresuró en salir para no perturbarle más.

El dragón amarillo ignoró su correspondencia durante unos minutos, hasta que concluyó la tarea que estaba realizando y firmó los correspondientes documentos, pero después agarró el pequeño montoncito de misivas.

Revisó las cartas de forma mecánica, pasando rápidamente de una a otra a la vez que las clasificaba separándolas en diferentes montones para facilitar su lectura de forma más concienzuda más tarde. Después de todo no había nada nuevo: facturas, reportes de sus subordinados, peticiones de algunos líderes de aldeas, invitaciones a distintos eventos…

Zeno se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a una misiva en particular, que resaltaba por su aspecto humilde en comparación con el aire ostentoso que tenían el resto de cartas en mayor o menor medida.

Volteó el sobre para leer el nombre de una aldea muy familiar, sin embargo el nombre del remitente era diferente al habitual.

Al instante se le heló la sangre en las venas. No podía ser…

Sin perder ni un instante más abrió la carta de forma precipitada y se apresuró en leer el mensaje que contenía, el cual era escueto pero terriblemente revelador, confirmando sus peores sospechas.

Zeno palideció y sus manos temblaron arrugando levemente el papel que sostenía.

Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto había temido.

El momento de cumplir su promesa.

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Guen, Abi y Shuten entraron en el amplio comedor del castillo Hiryuu mientras discutían acaloradamente entre ellos sobre los beneficios e inconvenientes que estaban provocando las nuevas leyes que recientemente habían instaurado en el reino como consecuencia del aumento del territorio.

Tan enfrascados estaban los tres en su “charla” que tardaron en percatarse de que Hiryuu, con un inusual porte serio y callado, había ordenado comenzar servir la comida cuando aún faltaba un comensal.

—Disculpe mi Rey, pero ¿no vamos a esperar a Ouryuu? —inquirió Guen, que como no podría ser de otra forma fue el primero en percatarse de la ausencia de su hermano menor, que de haber estado presente ya habría intervenido para tratar de detener la discusión y calmar los ánimos.

—Zeno no nos acompañará hoy —fue la escueta respuesta de Hiryuu, en un tono sombrío que además de poner en alerta a Guen también consiguió cortar en seco la discusión que aún habían estado manteniendo Abi y Shuten.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está enfermo? —siguió preguntando Guen, porque no se le ocurría ningún otro motivo por el que podría ausentarse.

—No, no se trata de eso —se apresuró en negar su Rey—. Simplemente le ha surgido un compromiso imprevisto y ha tenido que salir de viaje por asuntos personales.

A las palabras de Hiryuu le siguió un silencio de los tres anonadados dragones, el cual no duró más de unos segundos antes de que los tres comenzaran a hablar al unísono:

—¿Cómo que asuntos personales?

—¿Qué puede haber ahora más importante que el reino?

—¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar el viaje de ese holgazán?

—¿Es consciente de que tenemos una reunión inaplazable dentro de dos días?

—Como general de tribu no puede ausentarse así de repente.

—Seguro que solo se ha asustado y ha huido con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿Cómo habéis permitido algo así, alteza?

—Iré y arrastraré su perezoso culo de vuelta.

—Hay un límite en lo irresponsable que se puede ser.

—Le consiente demasía-

Hiryuu dio un golpe seco en la mesa que les calló al instante.

Los tres se arrepintieron de su anterior arrebato al recibir una inusual mirada reprobatoria de su Rey y se esforzaron en calmarse y recuperar la compostura.

—Discúlpenos, alteza. Nos hemos excedido —se disculpó Abi en nombre de los tres.

El Rey asintió, aceptando al instante sus disculpas para luego suspirar pesadamente.

—Entiendo vuestra sorpresa y preocupación —retomó la palabra Hiryuu, con tono solemne—. Sin embargo, después de que Zeno me explicara la situación, no he podido más que darle mi beneplácito y consentir su marcha. Él también lamentaba tener que irse de esta forma tan repentina, e insistió en que os pidiera disculpas por ello en su nombre.

Los guerreros dragones escucharon atentamente a su rey, esta vez sin osar decir ninguna palabra que le interrumpiera. Sin embargo, cuando este pareció dar por terminada la explicación sin resolver la mayor duda que tenían los tres, Guen se atrevió a preguntar:

—Mi Rey, ¿cuál es el motivo del viaje de Ouryuu?

—Debe cumplir una promesa.

A la escueta respuesta de Hiryuu le siguió otra pausa, que esta vez rompió Shuten:

—¿Esa promesa es más importante que la lealtad que os juró al tomar la sangre de dragón?

—Lo es.

Declaró el Rey sin dudarlo un instante, para desconcierto y contrariedad de sus guerreros dragones.

Ellos estaban a punto de expresar su indignación. Sin embargo Hiryuu no les dio oportunidad de hacerlo al retomar la palabra para finalmente revelarles de qué se trataba la promesa que había hecho Zeno y ahora debía cumplir. Ante eso las protestas de todos murieron en el acto.

El silencio se prolongó durante varios minutos, mientras asimilaban las palabras de su Rey, hasta que Guen volvió a hablar con tono serio:

—¿A dónde ha ido Zeno concretamente, mi Rey?

Hiryuu parpadeó sorprendido, al parecer no se había esperado esa pregunta. Luego pareció dudar, y Abi intervino:

—Por favor, alteza —le rogo con la misma seriedad y determinación que trasmitía ahora el dragón blanco.

—Solo escúpelo de una vez, rey idiota —se sumó Shuten a la petición a su peculiar manera, ganándose una leve mirara reprobatoria de los otros dos guerreros.

Hiryuu no pudo evitar sonreír y esta vez les respondió con gusto.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno tuvo que cabalgar durante todo el día, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino cuando el sol ya se había ocultado.

Su aldea natal estaba tal y como la recordaba, no había cambiado. Casi parecía que no había pasado el tiempo.

Aunque en realidad habían pasado varios años, y Zeno sí que había cambiado mucho desde que abandonó estas tierras junto con su mentor para cumplir su vocación de sacerdote cuando apenas podía ser considerado todavía un adolescente, dejando todo lo que conocía atrás, dejándola a ella atrás…

Los aldeanos, algunos que recordaba y otros que no, se apresuraron en salir a su encuentro y presentarle sus respetos, siendo precedidos por el líder de la aldea que le había enviado la misiva para comunicarle la noticia.

La posible felicidad del reencuentro quedó opacada por el motivo que le había hecho regresar y que todos sabían.

Zeno respondió a sus saludos y palabras de aliento lo mejor que pudo, y cuando se percató de que varios se dirigían a él con excesivo respeto e incluso le llamaban Ouryuu les rogó que le apearan el tratamiento.

Ahora mismo era solo Zeno. Un humilde aldeano que regresaba a su casa después de mucho tiempo… Demasiado tiempo.

Permitió que los aldeanos le acompañaran hasta la cabaña en la que había pasado su infancia, que era aún más vieja de lo que recordaba, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta les rogó que le dejaran solo.

Ellos lo comprendieron y se apresuraron en marchar tras unas últimas y breves palabras de aliento.

Antes de que reuniera el coraje para entrar se sorprendió al ver salir de la cabaña a otras dos mujeres que le resultaban familiares, seguramente viejas amigas de su madre. Ninguna de ellas le dijeron nada, simplemente le dirigieron una sonrisa cordial y le dieron una leve palmadita en la espalda antes de irse también y concederle la intimidad que seguramente le habrían oído pedir desde dentro.

Zeno se dijo que tenía que recordar agradecerlas más tarde, por su consideración y también por acompañar a su madre en su ausencia, como estaba seguro de que habrían estado haciendo hasta ahora mismo. Sin embargo ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Finalmente se armó de valor y dio los últimos pasos para entrar dentro de la cabaña. La imagen que quedó ante él hizo que se le encogiera el corazón y los ojos le picaran por las lágrimas que aún no se había permitido derramar.

Alumbrada por la leve y vacilante luz de un candil se podía ver a su madre recostada boca arrima en su lecho con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Estaba vestida con su kimono más elegante, cuidadosamente peinada y maquillada. Su expresión era tan serena que podrías pensar que simplemente estaba durmiendo apaciblemente, pero no era así…

Zeno se acercó a ella para sentarse de rodillas a su lado.

Se limitó a mirarla silenciosamente durante unos minutos más, pero finalmente extendió su mano de forma vacilante para agarrar las de ella que tenía cruzadas sobre su pecho. Estaban tan frías…

—He vuelto a casa, madre —susurró Zeno, con voz temblorosa—. Tal y como prometí, te acompañaré en este último viaje — su voz se quebró con un irreprimible sollozo. Las lágrimas ya estaban inundando sus mejillas.

Después de esas últimas palabras ya no pudo contenerse más y simplemente se abandonó al llanto, liberando toda la tristeza y angustia que se había esforzado en mantener a raya mientras había hablado con Hiryuu, mientras había preparado apresuradamente su viaje, mientras cabalgaba a toda velocidad, mientras hablaba con los aldeanos… Hasta ahora… y ahora no quería pensar en nada más que en ella, no podía hacerlo en nada más.

Ella había sido la mejor madre que habría podido desear.

A pesar de que habían sido pobres siempre le había mantenido bien vestido y alimentado. Cuando comenzó a oír la voz de los dioses le había apoyado y ayudado a sobrellevar el don que le había sido concedido. Le había buscado un buen mentor, y le había permitido marchar para cumplir su sueño de ser sacerdote con una sonrisa, aunque eso significara que ella se fuera a quedar sola.

Ella le había dado tanto, ella le había amado tanto… Y él a ella también, con todo su corazón y su alma.

Cuando él la mandó una carta tras beber la sangre de dragón y comenzar a servir a Hiryuu, contándola el nuevo camino que le había marcado el destino, ella le había transmitido todo su orgullo y felicidad a través de las palabras que le escribió en respuesta.

Zeno la había pedido que se mudara al castillo Hiryuu con él, diciéndola que así podría vivir tranquila e incluso también trabajar si necesitaba sentirse útil. Sin embargo ella se había negado, diciéndole que prefería vivir en el campo y no quería perder sus amistades.

Más tarde Zeno se enteró de que ella se había negado a viajar porque estaba enferma, cuando su condición se agravó y ella ya no se atrevió a seguir ocultándoselo para no preocuparle.

En ese momento deseó ir a visitarla. Solo se refrenó por la expresa petición de su madre de que no descuidara sus responsabilidades por ella, además de que en ese entonces todavía tenía que acompañar a Hiryuu y sus hermanos al campo de batalla por las continuas escaramuzas y disturbios que surgían en el aún inestable y disgregado reino de Kouka.

De todos modos se encargó hacer que un buen médico la visitara y la compró todo tipo de medicinas. Aunque el doctor ya dio un diagnóstico contundente desde el primer momento: la enfermedad que ella tenía era mortal e incurable.

Ellos siguieron carteándose. Las responsabilidades siguieron impidiendo que Zeno la visitara como deseaba, tampoco quería molestar a Hiryuu con esos asuntos cuando tenían tantos problemas en el reino.

Hace apenas una semana había recibido la última carta de su madre, en ella le hacía una petición, una que ella misma había reconocido que era egoísta: que fuera el mismo Zeno el que oficiara la ceremonia en su entierro. Le había dicho que si sabía que sería su querido hijo bendecido por los dioses el que la llevara de la mano a los cielos podría dejar este mundo sin temerle a nada.

Zeno había llorado con esa emotiva misiva que tenía un regusto amargo de despedida, la cual había guardado como oro en paño, para luego apresurarse en responderla comprometiéndose a hacerlo. Prometiendo cumplir la petición egoísta de su amantísima madre, y diciéndola lo mucho que la quería.

Ahora ni si quiera sabía si ella podría haber llegado a leerla antes de…

Justo en ese preciso momento, al apretar el agarre de su mano, Zeno se percató de un tacto extraño.

Su madre tenía algo agarrado entre sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Después de vacilar un momento, Zeno se atrevió a comprobar qué era sacándolo cuidadosamente de entre las frías manos de ella.

Se trataba de un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado, y cuando lo desplegó para leer su contenido tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para ahogar un fuerte sollozo.

Se trataba de la última carta de Zeno, esa que le había enviado prometiéndola estar con ella en este preciso momento.

Una vez se tranquilizó se limpió las lágrimas con su ya empapada manga para aclarar su visión y volvió a doblar el papel para devolverlo a donde lo había encontrado, moviendo las manos de su madre con toda la delicadeza que pudo.

—Ya estoy aquí, así que no temas. Como prometí, abriré la puerta de los cielos para ti, madre —la aseguró, ya más sereno y esforzándose en dirigirla una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sus ojos aún estuvieran cargados de angustia y lágrimas no derramadas.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que amaba su sonrisa, que se sentía como un cálido rayo de sol que a pesar de las adversidades se las arreglaba para abrirse paso entre las nubes y transmitirles calidez y luz a todos.

Así que Zeno, aunque tuviera el corazón partido en dos, ahora más que nunca sonreiría por ella. Se convertiría en la luz guía que ella necesitaba para marcarle el camino hacia los cielos, tal y como le había prometido.

Ahora más que nunca, aunque pudiera parecer demasiado tarde, deseaba devolverla parte del amor incondicional y felicidad que ella le había otorgado.

Fueron todos esos sentimientos los que llevaron a que Zeno se pusiera a hablar antes de darse cuenta, contándole todas las experiencias felices que había vivido alejado de ella que deseaba compartirle.

La habló sobre toda la gente y lugares que había conocido mientras viaja con su mentor cuando aún era un aprendiz de sacerdote, de la vez en la que conoció a Hiryuu y su primer encuentro con aquellos a los que ahora llamaba hermanos, de todo lo bueno que ahora podía hacer por la gente siendo líder de tribu, de los niños huérfanos a los que visitaba con frecuencia, de la sabiduría de Hiryuu, el complejo de hermano mayor de Guen, la astucia y amor por los animales de Abi y lo considerado que podía ser Shuten a veces a pesar de sus rudas palabras…

Zeno habló y hablo, señalando solo los buenos momentos y dejando de lado todo lo malo, porque lo que quería transmitirle a su madre era que él era dichoso en su nueva vida, que podía marchar tranquila porque él estaría bien.

Antes de que se diera cuenta los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a despuntar en el horizonte y se filtraron por las ventanas, tiñendo de tonos anaranjados y rojizos la piel cada vez más pálida y quebradiza de su madre, cosa que agradeció inmensamente. No pudo evitar interpretarlo como que esa era la particular manera de los dioses de intentar suavizarle la amarga tarea que tenía por delante.

Tal y como esperaba, no tardaron en llamar a la puerta. Se trataba del líder de la aldea que junto con otros hombres más cargaban el humilde ataúd de madera que habían fabricado para su madre.

Zeno les dejó pasar y con el corazón en un puño permitió que las dos amigas de su madre le ayudaran a acomodarla dentro de la caja de madera de la mejor forma posible, todo en un respetuoso silencio.

Zeno estrechó una última vez las frías manos de su madre y la dio un cariñoso beso en la frente, esforzándose en grabar en su memoria su imagen bañada con los gentiles rayos del alba, antes de ser él mismo el que cerrara la tapa del ataúd.

El sonido del entrechocar de la madera reverberó de forma tétrica en la silenciosa habitación.

A pesar de que sabía que debía moverse, Zeno se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, permaneciendo arrodillado con las manos apoyadas en la dura madera durante largos minutos como si estuviera petrificado, esforzándose nuevamente por contener las lágrimas.

Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, en la infancia feliz que había pasado junto a ella.

Quería volver a ver su sonrisa, oír su voz…

Esto era demasiado…

No quería despedirse, no estaba preparado…

El líder de la aldea le sacó bruscamente de su espiral de pensamientos dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

—Es la hora. Permítenos que la llevemos a su lugar de descanso para que hagas lo que debes hacer —le habló el líder con un tono de voz que pretendía ser reconfortante pero no dejaba de ser firme.

Los hombres que se habían encargado de transportar el ataúd hasta allí dieron un paso al frente, ofreciéndose silenciosamente a hacerlo nuevamente esta vez hacia el campo santo. Lo normal era que los familiares se encargaran de esa tarea, pero su madre no tenía más parientes conocidos que el mismo Zeno, que tenía el papel de oficiar la ceremonia y no podría hacerlo.

Zeno apretó sus manos temblorosas formando puños sobre el ataúd.

Una parte de él se sentía agradecido con estos hombres por ofrecerse a hacer esta desagradable tarea sin tener obligación; en cambio la otra parte, la más herida y oscura, no podía evitar sentirse reacio a dejar a su madre en sus manos.

Sabía que era una reacción estúpida, que estos hombres tenían las mejores intenciones y seguramente habrían apreciado a su madre y la habrían cuidado mientras vivía.

Era ridículo que actuara a la defensiva, sin embargo no podía evitarlo…

—Esa es una tarea que nos corresponde a nosotros —intervino una voz grave que sonó atronadora en el denso silencio.

Zeno se estremeció y abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa y la incredulidad al escuchar esa voz familiar, sin embargo comprobó que sus oídos no le engañaban cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró con la impotente figura de Guen que entraba en ese momento por el umbral de la puerta, seguido de cerca por Abi, Shuten y el mismísimo Rey Hiryuu.

Ante la seguridad y serenidad que mostraban los cuatro recién llegados, como si tuvieran todo el derecho de estar aquí, los aldeanos les abrieron paso en un acto reflejo a pesar de que ni siquiera se habían dignado a presentarse, aunque por sus caras de pasmo se podía adivinar que por lo menos sospechaban quiénes eran.

Zeno por su parte no salía de su asombro, limitándose a observarles con los ojos muy abiertos sin acertar a decir nada o moverse, porque no tenía sentido que ellos estuvieran aquí…

Guen se arrodillo a su lado, tomando el lugar que antes había ocupado el líder de la aldea que también se había apartado apresuradamente. Esta vez fue su escamosa garra de dragón la que se apoyó sobre su hombro, y si bien era mucho más áspera y ligeramente dolorosa sin duda fue mucho más reconfortante.

—Permite que nos ocupemos de esto, hermano —le pidió de forma humilde y solemne el dragón blanco. Las miradas serias y decididas de los otros dos guerreros dragones e Hiryuu secundaban su petición.

En ese momento la mente de Zeno era un hervidero de caóticas preguntas por el inesperado desarrollo de los acontecimientos, sin embargo no pudo más que asentir y permitir que los fuertes brazos de Guen le ayudaran a ponerse de pie sobre sus inestables piernas.

Sin decir ninguna palabra más los cuatro recién llegados se movieron, Guen después de haberle dado un leve apretón en los hombros que le animaba a tener coraje, y se colocaron cada uno en una esquina del ataúd para levantarlo cuidadosamente y salir con él por la puerta a paso lento.

Zeno les siguió de cerca, sin sentir sus propias piernas mientras caminaba y la mente en blanco como si se encontrara en una especie de trance.

A pesar de lo desconcertado que estaba por la situación, ahora se sentía extrañamente calmado y sereno. Las presencias de sus hermanos dragones le estaban rodeando en el plano mental, las sentía más claramente que nunca aún sin necesidad de cerrar los ojos. Era como si le estuvieran prestando su fuerza, permitiéndole mantenerse entero y no desmoronarse.

Zeno no pudo más que aceptar la ayuda que le brindaban agradecidamente. Después de todo confiaba en ellos ciegamente. No podría dejar a su madre en mejores manos, las mismas que le habían salvado la vida también a él en numerosas ocasiones.

Cuando llegaron al pequeño cementerio de la aldea, seguidos por cada vez más aldeanos curiosos, la comitiva se detuvo frente al hoyo que había sido cavado recientemente en el suelo para la ocasión.

Zeno no se detuvo, pasando con paso firme al lado de sus compañeros dragones y su rey que aún sostenían firmemente su preciada carga, y adelantándose para ponerse al frente de todos.

El dragón amarillo respiró hondo un par de veces reuniendo fuerzas, antes de cuadrar su postura y girarse hacia su audiencia con el porte solemne que merecía la situación. Las miradas de ánimo que le dirigieron todos le ayudaron a entrar en el papel.

Ahora mismo no era más que un sacerdote, un sacerdote que iba a abrirle el camino a los cielos a un alma buena y pura.

Comenzó la ceremonia.

Zeno recito las palabras en lengua antigua de forma serena, rezándole a los dioses para que acogieran en su seno al alma que se disponía a abandonar el mundo terrenal y ascender a los cielos.

Mientras él oraba el resto de guerreros dragones y el rey procedieron a meter el ataúd en su lugar de reposo valiéndose de gruesas cuerdas para seguidamente tapar el hoyo con la tierra que había acumulada a un costado, colaborando en un respetuoso silencio.

El resto de aldeanos unieron sus manos en posición de rezo uniéndose a las plegarias, lamentándose por la pérdida de un ser muy querido.

Las lágrimas volvieron a picar en los ojos de Zeno. Sin embargo no se permitió llorar, apoyándose en la fuerza que aún le transmitían sus hermanos en el plano mental, y siguió con la ceremonia hasta el final.

Cuando concluyó y el joven rubio vio concluida su tarea, dejó de ser un sacerdote para ser de nuevo solamente Zeno, un hijo cuyas lágrimas se volvieron a desbordar por la pérdida de su madre.

Los guerreros dragones e Hiryuu, que también habían concluido su tarea, se apresuraron en ir a su lado para transmitirle su apoyo. Esta vez fue el Rey el que se colocó a su espalda para agarrarle reconfortantemente de los hombros, transmitiéndole su calidez.

Los aldeanos se fueron acercando uno por uno, dejando una flor blanca en la tumba y seguidamente reiterar sus condolencias frente a Zeno.

El joven rubio les dirigió un asentimiento de agradecimiento a cada uno de ellos, aunque apenas se sintió capaz de prestarles atención, y cuando quiso darse cuenta todos ya se habían marchado, quedando solo él junto a sus hermanos dragones y su Rey.

Abi le extendió a Zeno una hermosa flor blanca, que seguramente habría obtenido de los aldeanos, y él la tomó con manos temblorosas. Luego se acercó más a la tumba, seguido de cerca por los demás, y después de darle un suave beso a los delicados pétalos de la flor la dejó caer sobre el resto que ya estaban ahí amontonadas. A la suya le siguieron otras cuatro más de sus todavía silenciosos acompañantes.

Zeno sabía que ahora que había concluido lo que había venido a hacer aquí debían marcharse. Si la ausencia de uno de los líderes de las tribus ya habría sido mala por sí sola, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería que todos sus líderes, incluso su Rey, se marcharan de improviso al unísono. Seguramente todos en el castillo Hiryuu deberían estar al borde del colapso, si no lo estaba el Reino entero.

Sin embargo aquí estaba Zeno perdiendo el tiempo contemplando una lápida, un montón de tierra y unas flores blancas.

Guen le tendría que estar dando una charla sobre las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser un guerrero dragón, Abi riñéndole por descuidar sus responsabilidades, Shuten pateándole el trasero espetando maldiciones e Hiryuu ordenándole que regresara ya al castillo.

Pero ninguno de ellos hizo nada de eso. Solo siguieron a su lado en silencio, aguardando pacientemente por él.

Zeno estuvo a punto de volver a ponerse a llorar, aunque esta vez porque no podía creerse lo afortunado que era por tener a personas tan increíbles a su lado, porque el destino le hubiera llevado hacia esta nueva familia, por no encontrase solo.

Finalmente se armó de fuerzas y valor, suspirando pesadamente a la vez que alzaba su mirada al cielo azul, despidiéndose silenciosamente de su madre una última vez, reiterándola esta vez completamente seguro que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que él estaría bien.

El joven rubio se giró para encarar a sus acompañantes, les dirigió una sonrisa sincera aunque sus mejillas aún estuvieran manchadas de lágrimas.

Había muchas cosas que quería decirles, pero lo resumió todo en una palabra:

—Gracias.

Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, asintieron y siguieron a Zeno cuando este comenzó a caminar alejándose de una vez de la tumba.

Continuaron en un cómodo silencio mientras salían de la aldea, después de que Zeno se despidiera brevemente de los aldeanos. Sin embargo pocos minutos después de que comenzaran a cabalgar de vuelta al castillo Zeno comenzó a hablar.

Compartió con sus compañeros los mejores recuerdos que tenía de su madre. Les habló de cómo permitía que se acurrucara junto a ella las noches de tormenta cuando las voces de los dioses eran demasiado fuertes, de la forma en la que se reía de las bromas tontas e infantiles de su hijo, de aquella ocasión en la que le enseñó a pescar en el lago, sobre los patrones divertidos que le entretejía en su ropa vieja cuando la remendaba, de la forma en la que camuflaba la verdura para que Zeno se la comiera…

Zeno siguió hablando y hablando durante todo el trayecto, sabiendo que sus acompañantes le estaban escuchando atentamente aunque no dijeran nada, porque ellos sabían que lo que él necesitaba en ese momento era que le escucharan sin ser interrumpido.

Cuando llegaron al castillo les estaban aguardando varias reuniones urgentes, una montaña de documentos que revisar y firmar e incluso una pequeña rebelión que de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para organizar durante su breve ausencia.

Todo era un caos, pero nadie le reclamó nada a Zeno.

Zeno no pudo más que volver a sentirse agradecido y afortunado porque su nueva familia hubiera respetado que cumpliera su promesa egoísta.

 


	5. La curiosidad mató al gato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opción nº 42: Esa vez en la que Zeno probó una escama del Hakuryuu. (propuesto por Demonocracy)

Yun examinó detenidamente el producto que recientemente había adquirido y se había esforzado en ocultar de todos: Una escama de Hakuryuu.

Después del desastre que se había producido la última vez con esa droga afrodisíaca, el muchacho había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar pasar el tiempo y esperar a que el incidente fuera lo suficientemente olvidado por el grupo de bestias antes de volver a aceptar el producto que insistentemente le ofrecían los comerciantes procedentes de la aldea de Hakuryuu cada vez que tenían ocasión.

Pero ahora había llegado el momento. Por fin podría analizar a conciencia la supuesta escama de dragón para descubrir sus ingredientes y saciar su infinita curiosidad.

Solo tenía que asegurarse de que ninguna de las bestias le descubrie-

De repente una mano entró en el campo de visión de Yun y tomó la escama de Hakuryuu que había estado sosteniendo antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

El muchacho se sobresaltó, aunque consiguió tragarse el chillido de sorpresa que estuvo a punto de escapársele, e inmediatamente miró por encima del hombro para descubrir que de entre todas las personas que podrían haberle cogido con las manos en la masa había resultado ser el más problemático de todos.

—¡Zeno! —exclamó el genio guapo, lanzándole una fulminante mirada acusatoria al susodicho. Esforzándose en centrarse en la ira para no dejar traslucir su nerviosismo—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de sorprenderme por la espalda? ¡Un día de estos lograrás que me dé un infarto!

—Zeno lo siente, lo siente —se disculpó el rubio reiteradamente, aunque con un tono infantil y despreocupado que no le daba mucha credibilidad—. Es solo que el muchacho estaba actuando de forma sospechosa y Zeno sintió curiosidad por saber qué estaba tramando —aclaró tranquilamente, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento de la escama de Hakuryuu que le había arrebatado.

Yun tragó nervioso.

Se había esforzado en actuar normal y creía que lo había conseguido, pero claramente no había sido suficiente para embaucar al más anciano del grupo que podía ser sorprendentemente sagaz en los momentos más inoportunos, como ahora mismo. Aún así se esforzó en mantener la compostura.

—Estás imaginando cosas, bestia amarilla —declaró tratando de sonar convencido.

Zeno le miró de reojo de una forma que daba a entender que no le creía, y al instante siguiente lo demostró señalando con su mano libre la escama que sostenía para preguntar:

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto?

Gracias a esa pregunta Yun se percató de un pequeño pero importante detalle: Zeno todavía no se había unido a su grupo cuando el incidente de la escama de Hakuryuu ocurrió, así que si realmente no sabía lo que era podía utilizarlo en su provecho. A lo mejor al final incluso hasta había tenido suerte de que fuera precisamente él el que le descubriera.

—Nada importante —se apresuró en asegurar el muchacho, haciendo un ademán con la mano pretendiendo quitarle importancia al asunto—. Solo algo extraño que me ha regalado un comerciante ambulante con la última compra que he hecho, pero como parece sospechoso tenía pensado tirarlo. Lo estaba ocultando de vosotros bestias porque temía que alguno quisiera probar a comerlo, sobre todo Ao que siempre cata todo lo que queda a su vista, comestible o no.

El muchacho quedó muy conforme y satisfecho con su propia explicación improvisada, sin duda era un genio. Sin embargo Zeno demostró ser un hueso duro de roer porque todavía le miraba escéptico.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces no es nada importante? ¿El muchacho no lo necesitas? —presionó el rubio.

—Te he dicho que iba a tirarlo, ¿no? —le devolvió la pregunta tercamente, evitando responder directamente de forma deliberada porque temía que los sagaces ojos del dragón amarillo pudieran descubrir que mentía si lo hacía reiteradamente.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Zeno, mirándole ahora de una forma que le daba a entender que eso era un ultimátum. Sin embargo el muchacho no se amilanó.

—¡Seguro! —espetó, comenzando a hartarse ya de este tira y afloja—. Así que deja de jugar y devuélvemelo para que lo ti-

Yun se frenó en seco cuando vio al dragón amarillo meterse la escama de Hakuryuu en la boca sin dudarlo un instante y luego poner una expresión concentrada mientras masticaba.

El joven genio, pillado por sorpresa, no pudo más que observarle anonadado durante unos segundos hasta que el mismo Zeno le sacó de su estupefacción diciendo tranquilamente y meditabundo:

—Tiene un sabor dulce, pero extraño. Zeno no recuerda haber saboreado nada igual —declaró para luego tragar sonoramente.

Fue en ese momento en el que Yun reaccionó y entró en pánico.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué has hecho, grandísimo idiota?! ¡Sácalo ahora mismo! ¡Escupe! —le ordenó a la vez que le palmeaba la espalda al dragón amarillo reiteradamente con tanta fuerza que casi le tira al suelo.

—Eso es imposible, muchacho. Zeno ya se lo ha comido —trató de razonar el rubio, abriendo ampliamente la boca y sacando la lengua para demostrarle que estaba vacía.

—¡No puedes ir por ahí comiéndote lo primero que te encuentres, idiota! ¿Y si es veneno? ¡Es precisamente por esto que lo estaba escondién-

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Tranquilo —le interrumpió el guerrero dragón, tratando de apaciguarle—. ¿Has olvidado que Zeno es inmortal? Esto no puede matar a Zeno. Además olía dulce, así que Zeno pensó que-

Esta vez fue Zeno el que se detuvo a media frase, pero para soltar una leve exclamación de sorpresa a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo, como si repentinamente sus piernas no tuvieran fuerzas para sostenerle.

—¡Zeno! —exclamó Yun preocupado, arrodillándose también en frente del rubio para comprobar que la respiración de este era trabajosa, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada gacha oculta tras su flequillo—. Te lo advertí, idiota —no pudo evitar reprenderle, aunque al instante después le venció la preocupación al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te encuentras bie-

Zeno le sorprendió lanzándosele encima precipitadamente y esta vez Yun no pudo evitar soltar un leve chillido por la sorpresa.

Cuando el joven genio quiso darse cuenta ya estaba tirado de espadas en el suelo con el rubio responsable de ello cerniéndose sobre él a cuatro patas. Su primera reacción fue la ira:

—¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, idiota?! ¡Deja de tirarte encima de-

Yun se quedó sin aliento de la impresión cuando el dragón amarillo le miró fijamente con un brillo extraño en los ojos, su respiración aún era ligeramente trabajosa y su piel estaba sonrojada y con una ligera capa de sudor. Su mirada era tan penetrante mientras se cernía aún más sobre él que le dio la impresión de que se trataba de un depredador acechando a su presa.

—¿Zeno? ¿Te encuentras bien? —acertó a preguntar el chico, nervioso pero también preocupado.

Ante su pregunta el dragón amarillo parpadeó un par de veces y sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de espabilarse, para luego confesar:

—Zeno se siente extraño, caliente y su cabeza está ligera… —hizo una pausa para volver a fijar su mirada en el joven genio que aún estaba debajo de él, examinándole como si fuera la primera vez que le veía—. ¿Por qué el muchacho de repente parece tan lindo? —le preguntó sonando confundido a la vez que se cernía aún más sobre él, para al final confesar con voz grave—: Hace que el corazón de Zeno se acelere.

Esta vez fue el corazón de Yun el que dio un brinco por su apasionada declaración, pero al instante después entró en pánico.

Maldición. La droga estaba golpeando fuerte a Zeno, además de que se había tomado la escama entera sin diluir en agua. ¡Esto era malo! ¡Un desastre!

El rostro de Zeno cada vez estaba más cerca del suyo como si estuviera intentando besar-

—¡No! ¡Quítate de encima, bestia! —exclamó el muchacho, a la vez que trataba de salir de debajo del guerrero dragón deslizándose lejos de él por el suelo. Sin embargo no pudo ir muy lejos porque el rubio le agarró firmemente de los hombros, cortándole cualquier vía de escape.

—No puedes escapar de Zeno, muchacho —le dijo con tono confiado y una sonrisa pícara ligeramente maliciosa que ya le había visto utilizar otras veces pero que ahora le dio escalofríos.

—¡Ya basta Zeno! No tiene gracia —le dijo tratando de parecer autoritario, pero en realidad sonaba un poco patético mientras pataleaba y se resistía contra el agarre del guerrero dragón inútilmente. Zeno le seguía mirando como un depredador a su presa y estaba demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que parecía, o al menos más fuerte que el joven muchacho que cada vez se sentía más impotente y desesperado, para finalmente admitir con lágrimas amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos—:  Me estás asustando. ¡Para!

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? —se escuchó una voz familiar desde cerca.

Yun giró la cabeza y juraría que nunca se había puesto tan feliz de ver a Jae-ha, el cual era obvio que se había apresurado a venir con un salto al oírle gritar y ahora parecía confundido ante la escena que había frente a sus ojos: Yun tirado en el suelo pataleando con Zeno encima peligrosamente cerca.

—¡Jae-ha! ¡Date prisa y quítame a la bestia amarilla de encima! —le ordenó, aunque sonó más como un ruego.

Sin embargo el dragón verde parecía no tener prisa en cumplir su petición porque simplemente se cruzó de brazos y preguntó con tono jocoso:

—¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando esta vez, anciano?

Por primera vez Zeno desvió su atención del joven genio para mirar de reojo a su compañero dragón y responderle con un tono descaradamente inocente:

—No es un juego. Zeno solo quiere un beso del muchacho.

Yun se sonrojó intensamente ante su cruda admisión y Jae-ha por su parte se rió de forma descarada, ganándose esta vez la ira del muchacho.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes tu ahora, idiota?! Esto es un asunto serio. ¡Sálvame ahora! —exigió.

—¿Por qué no solo dejas que te bese? Una madre debería sentirse feliz de recibir cariño de sus hijos —razonó el dragón verde, burlándose descaradamente.

—Sí, sí. Zeno solo quiere una recompensa de su madre por haber sido un buen chico —le siguió el juego el rubio con su habitual comportamiento infantil, aunque la gravedad de su mirada y el hecho de que se estuviera volviendo a cernir peligrosamente cerca de él lo arruinaba haciendo que en vez de tranquilizador sonara inquietante.

—¡De ninguna manera! —se negó rotundamente el muchacho, esta vez utilizando sus manos para agarrar el rostro del rubio tapándole la boca y alejarle a la fuerza, aunque no tuvo demasiado éxito en apartarle al menos consiguió algo de espacio para respirar—. Aunque sea un genio guapo, también tengo que proteger mi virtud. ¡Esto es acoso sexual! —declaró convencido a voz en grito para luego lanzarle una mirada de reproche a Jae-ha que tenía el descaro de todavía estarse riendo—: ¿Tú no eras un pirata que odiaba las injusticias y que abusen de los débiles? ¡Pues demuéstralo y haz algo!

—¡Yun! ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Pasa algo? —se escuchó esta vez una voz femenina, y el muchacho casi cede al llanto aunque esta vez del alivio.

—Yona. Por favor, ayúdame a poner firmes a tus bestias. Están abusando de mí —rogó sonando desesperado.

La chica recién llegada le miró confundida y luego también a Jae-ha que seguía riéndose por lo bajo. El resto del grupo que también había venido detrás de ella seguramente alarmados por el escándalo.

—Yun, tranquilo —trató de apaciguarle Yona, aún sin hacer ningún movimiento para ir a socorrerle—. Zeno solo está jugando, ya sabes cómo es…

—¡Esto no es un juego! —exclamó el joven genio frustrado, viendo que si quería ayuda no le quedaba más remedio que admitir la verdad—: La bestia amarilla está fuera de control porque se ha comido la escama de Hakuryuu, así que quitádmele de encima antes de que me haga algo extraño. ¡Rápido!

Ni aún así consiguió hacer reaccionar a sus compañeros, que siguieron limitándose a mirar esta vez pareciendo meditabundos.

—¿Escama de Hakuryuu? —cuestionó Kija.

—¿Esa droga afrodisiaca? —añadió Hak.

—Dulce —fue el único aporte de Shin-ah, siendo segundado por un ruidito de afirmación de Ao.

—En ese caso no hay problema. El efecto pasará pronto, ¿no? —señaló Yona por su parte.

—Cierto, cierto —concordó Jae-ha, todavía riéndose—. Así que limítate a disfrutar del amor incondicional de tu hijo mientras puedas, madre —se burló.

—¡No lo entendéis! —se quejó Yun, nuevamente más cabreado que otra cosa, aún luchando por zafarse del rubio que por si fuera poco parecía haberse envalentonado aún más por el consentimiento de los demás redoblando sus esfuerzos, aunque no podía decir nada porque la mano del muchacho aún le tapaba con fuerza la boca—. Este idiota se ha tragado la escama entera, no hay forma de vaticinar el tiempo que durará o sus efectos en él. ¡Así que quitádmelo de encima! —reiteró autoritario.

—Pero, ¿no se suponía que el poder de Ouryuu hacía que Zeno fuera inmune a las drogas? —señaló Hak, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Yun y Zeno que dejaron de forcejear entre ellos.

—Cierto, ¡Zeno lo había olvidado! —exclamó el dragón amarillo como si acabara de tener una realización, a la vez que se enderezaba y daba una palmada con las manos. Aunque todavía se quedó sentado sobre el regazo del desconcertado genio guapo.

—Es verdad, aunque la droga le hubiera hecho efecto, solo habría sido durante unos segundos, ¿no? —siguió razonando Jae-ha tranquilamente.

—Sí, sí —confirmó el rubio con tono cantarín y despreocupado—. El cuerpo de Zeno elimina cualquier droga en poco tiempo.

—¡Zeno! —exclamó Yun, acertando a reaccionar finalmente. Su cabreo le dio fuerzas para derribar al rubio al cogerle por sorpresa y las posturas se invirtieron, esta vez siendo el joven genio el que se cernía como un depredador sobre su presa, aunque por motivos diferentes—. ¡Si no estabas bajo los efectos de la droga, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estabas haciendo, idiota?! —le echo en cara fulminándole con la mirada.

—Tranquilo, muchacho. Tranquilo —trató de apaciguarle el rubio, con una sonrisa inocente y levemente pícara que enervó aún más los nervios de Yun.

—¡No me digas que me tranquilice, bestia idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Zeno, lo siente, lo siente —se disculpó reiteradamente el dragón amarillo—. Solo es que Zeno se quedó con ganas de salir a jugar con la escama de Hakuryuu la última vez y al final Zeno se ha dejado llevar demasiado. Es una pena, porque en ese entonces todavía no sabíais sobre el poder de Zeno y Zeno podría haberos embaucado por más tiempo. Qué desperdicio —se lamentó Zeno como si fuera una verdadera desgracia.

—¡Ya deja de burlarte idiota! —le echo en cara Yun, cada vez más cabreado y ahora comenzando a golpear al indefenso dragón amarillo que se quejó entre risas debajo de él.

—Ciertamente es una lástima —concordó Jae-ha por su parte, ignorando la conmoción—. Me habría gustado ver más de los lindos sonrojos de nuestra querida madre.

—¿Y si hubiera decidido atacarte a ti también, ojos caídos? —inquirió Hak alzando una ceja.

—Eso habría sido muy problemático —admitió el dragón verde, rememorando su experiencia con Shin-ah y Ao acosándole inquietantemente mientras estaban bajo del efecto de la droga, pero se apresuró en contraatacar burlón—. ¿Y si hubiera atacado a tu querida princesa? Con lo que hemos visto, apuesto a que Zeno habría sido aún más apasionado que Kija.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! —exclamó el dragón blanco alterado—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Qué deshonor!

Yona por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo, y Hak gruñó molesto. Jae-ha le dirigió una descarada sonrisa burlona, ganándose que la bestia del Trueno descargara su ira sobre él golpeándole, aunque como siempre él pareció disfrutarlo.

—Por favor, muchacho, ya perdona a Zeno. Zeno realmente lo siente —insistió el dragón amarillo por su parte, quejándose cada vez más por los reiterados golpes Yun que a pesar de ser débiles no se podían subestimar.

—No puedo creer que te atreviera a encañarme así, haciéndome creer que te había afectado la droga. ¡Estaba preocupado, grandísimo idiota! —le echó en cara el joven genio.

—A Zeno le hizo efecto, realmente le hizo efecto al principio —admitió el rubio, para luego decir convencido—: El atractivo del muchacho hizo que el corazón de Zeno se acelerara más que en mucho tiempo, incluso más que cuando conoció a la señorita —. Yun no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse por su declaración, y la sonrisa del dragón amarillo se amplió para añadir—: ¡Por un momento Zeno volvió a sentirse joven! 

—No digas tonterías, idiota —le volvió a reprender Yun, aunque visiblemente más calmado, dándole un último pero leve golpe en la cabeza con un mohín de molestia—. Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso, realmente me asustaste —admitió, volviendo a amenazar con ponerse a llorar a su pesar.

—Ya, ya, muchacho —trató de tranquilizarle el rubio abrazándole y palmeándole le espalda—. Zeno no lo volverá a hacer —le prometió para luego añadir en voz baja en su oído para que solo él le escuchara—: Solo no vuelvas a jugar con cosa peligrosas, ¿de acuerdo? Si Zeno hubiera sido cualquier otra persona el muchacho podría haber estado en problemas.

Yun parpadeó sorprendido, y se apartó del abrazo para encarar al rubio, el cual ahora le miraba con una expresión que le revelaba la verdad. Zeno había hecho todo esto a propósito desde el principio, para darle una lección y un escarmiento por “jugar” con lo que no debía.

Por un lado el muchacho no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado y traicionado, pero al final no pudo más que asentir resignado.

Zeno le palmeó la cabeza.

—Buen chico, buen chico.

Yun frunció el ceño porque le tratara como a un niño, pero no le quedó más remedio que admitir la derrota.

¿Era a esto era a lo que se referían cuando decían “La curiosidad mató al gato”?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo mi último aporte para la actividad “Esa vez” para celebrar a Zeno. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> El refrán del final no estaba planeado, pero como había estado pensando refranes para la actividad “Refranero de madres” para celebrar a Yun que acaba de iniciar se me vino a la mente y no pude resistirme a ponerlo. Venía como anillo al dedo. Así que casi se podría decir que este aporte ha sido para despedirme de Zeno y a la vez darle entrada a Yun XD  
> Nos vemos pronto en alguno de mis próximos fanfics y traducciones.


End file.
